Season 3
Season 3 'of ''Bizaardvark was confirmed by stars Olivia Rodrigo and Madison Hu on April 30, 2018 for a Summer of 2018 release.https://www.instagram.com/p/BiNWY5ShSM5 The season wrapped production on September 21, 2018. It premiered on July 24, 2018. Synopsis “Bizaardvark” follows teen comedy bloggers and best friends Paige and Frankie to the sunny shores of Malibu, California, where they have been selected to stay at Vuuugle’s prestigious beach house for the entire summer, along with several other Vuuugle influencers. The comedy duo’s housemates include fellow v-logging star Amelia; their buddy Bernie who lands a room thanks to his grandmother serving as the adult chaperone; and rambunctious tween bloggers Zane (of “Zane’s Unboxed”) and Rodney (of “What’s in M’ Hair”) who run their online channels with their moms. In this ultra-cool oceanview environment, Paige and Frankie – along with their friends – embark on an endless summer of creativity and fun. Cast '''Main Cast *Olivia Rodrigo as Paige Olvera *Madison Hu as Frankie Wong *DeVore Ledridge as Amelia Duckworth *Ethan Wacker as Bernie Schotz *Maxwell Simkins as Zane *Elie Samouhi as Rodney 'Recurring Cast' *Caitlin Reagan as Willow Duckworth *Johnathan McClain as Liam *Ellen Ratner as Grandma Schotz *Rachna Khatau as Principal Karen *David Lengel as Reporter "Lou Scoopmaker" *TBA as Roman Winwood *Ross Kobelak as Horse Face Guy Episodes 'Confirmed dates' These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. #07/24/18 - The Summer of Us (301) #07/26/18 - Two Me's in a Pod (302) #07/31/18 - House Moms (303) #08/02/18 - No Way Whoa! (304) #08/07/18 - Tree's Company (305) #08/09/18 - Summer Schooled (306) #10/05/18 - Halloweenvark Part 3: Mali-Boo! (315) #12/07/18 - Holiday Video Sketchtacular (319) #01/19/19 - Who is Horse Face Guy? (310) #01/26/19 - Where There's a Willow There's a Way (307) Unconfirmed dates These are episodes that have been confirmed, but the airdate is unknown. *House Band (308) *The Granola Girls (309) *311 (311) *312 (312) *PK in Da House (313) *Bizaardvark Changes Lives (314) *A Capella Problems (316) *The Stand-Up Standoff (317) *BizRipOffs (318) *Rozes are Red (320) *The End of the Beginning (321) Trivia *This season was never announced, but confirmed through a press release of the 2018 Disney Channel Go! Promotion. *The Vuuuglers have a new place to congregate, the Vuuugle House in Malibu. *Ethan Wacker's real life ankle injury was written into the storyline, beginning with No Way Whoa!. *Two new cast members, Elie Samouhi as "Rodney" and Maxwell Brooke Simkins as "Zane," were introduced during Disney Channel's Go! Summer Fan Fest.https://twitter.com/DisneyChannelPR/status/995351380066877441 *This season has a new opening sequence, making Bizaardvark the sixth Disney Channel Original Series to alter the theme song for a third season after Hannah Montana, A.N.T. Farm, Girl Meets World, K.C. Undercover, and Bunk'd. *Willow, Amelia's little sister, is introduced in the second episode Two Me's in a Pod. *With the exception of No Way Whoa!, the cold opens have reverted back to being regular scenes, instead of videos like they were in the previous season. *This is the final season of the series as confirmed by Disney Channel *Bizaardvark is the 18th Disney Channel Original Series to have 3 seasons. Gallery References Category:Season 3 Category:Seasons